The present invention relates to a fuel source for internal combustion engines and particularly to a water to fuel converter for said engines. The prior art discloses the basic concept of decomposing water into one or more of its constituent elements such as hydrogen and then using the gas to power internal combustion engines.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,295,209 to Guiles et al. illustrates a system wherein heated water is passed through a chamber packed with steel wool and the liberated hydrogen is passed on to an internal combustion engine. In this patent, however, the steel wool in the chamber is not heated in contrast to the highly effective heated copper screening in the present disclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,059,817 to Berguis which relates to an entirely different apparatus for generation of hydrogen from water, suggests the substitution of copper for iron oxide as the catalyst or reducing agent in the reaction.
Also of general interest is U.S. Pat. No. 1,193,799 to Landis which deals with a different chemical action showing the use of a metallic wire as a reaction catalyst and the electric heating of the wire to promote the reaction.
As distinguished from the prior art disclosed above, the present invention is designed to provide an inexpensive and efficient water to fuel converter. The internal structure of the converter is readily manufactured and involves a minimum of separate components. The prior art patents are readily distinguished over the present invention since the subject converter involves a completely different structural arrangement to provide a clean and efficient source of fuel of an internal combustion engine.